A Quiet Night In
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Dean comes back from a night out in the bar with Sam and spends the night with Mav. Part of my Mavriel series. Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural. Set during series 4
1. Quiet Night In

I sat up on the bed as the door to the motel room opened, pulling the large t-shirt I wore to bed down over my knees. Seeing the silhouette of the elder Winchester leaning against the door frame, I smiled, "I thought you'd be out all night"

"So did I"

"Where's Sammy?"

"Fell asleep in the car, I'll be damned if I'm getting him out. It's warm enough; I put a blanket over him before I locked her up"

I chuckled quietly, turning off the TV and tossing the remote across the room to land on the chair. "Well come in then" I told Dean as I leant across the bed to switch on the reading light, giving enough light to the room to see clearly.

Dean shut the door and walked across the room, slipping out of his jacket. "Budge over" he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What, you think you can walk into my room and I'm just going to let you get into my bed like that?"

As he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, Dean smirked, "Uh, yeah"

I shook my head with amusement and sighed. Dean sat on the edge of my bed and took of his top and socks.

"What if I say no?"

Dean pouted in contemplation, "I'll ask again nicely"

I knelt up and shuffled over behind Dean and lent on his shoulders, "Why don't you try that then, boy"

Dean grinned, "Mavriel, you look so beautiful, you know that you're easily the most gorgeous woman I've met, and I've met a lot of women. Those mismatched eyes of yours are perfect, both so fascinating - the blue one just slightly brighter than the green. Everything you do is astounding; shooting, punching, driving, you even look hot researching. Could you please allow me to take up the extra space in your bed tonight?" Dean knew how to play the part, his voice was soft, low, he gazed into my eyes as if there was nothing else worth his time.

I sighed dramatically, "Oh, okay then. I knew we should have got another room"

Dean turned his head to face me and quickly kissed the tip of my nose before shoving me off him playfully. I flopped back, stretching my arms across the bed. With a low chuckle, Dean crawled over me, hands and knees, until he was directly above me. I propped myself up on my elbows and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When Dean tilted his head to kiss my lips I leant back, "Maybe later Hotshot" I muttered, "now get off, you're suffocating me" I pushed him away laughingly then crawled up the bed and pulled the covers up over my legs.

Dean chuckled. He rolled back off the bed, stood, removed his trousers and climbed in beside me. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in to his side with his hand on my waist. I sighed and snuggled up to him with my head on his shoulder as I traced his anti-possession tattoo.

Sweetly, I asked, "Dean, babe, can you turn the light off please?"

He smirked, "Yeah" Without moving overly much he reached out and flicked the switch, plunging the room into darkness. I cuddled closer. After a few minutes of comfortable quiet, Dean sighed contently, "This is nice, you know"

I could almost see him again with my eyes beginning to adjust. With a smiled I quietly agreed, "Yeah. Makes a change from getting our arses kicked by some demon… or ghost… or monster… or angel… or-"

"Yeah, yeah – alright," He chuckled grimly, "The family business"

"Might be yours but it's not mine"

"Then why are you still here?" he asked kindly, running his cool fingers along my side, making me shiver a little.

"Uh, hello, two hot boys by my side" I joked. I sighed, then said, "Nah Dean, here is the best place for me to be right now"

"_Right now_? What, you planning on leaving?"

"No, no – I'm not planning on leaving. I'd only that was if I had no other choice, to kept you and Sam safe, only then… Don't worry, Deano, I'm not leaving my boys for quite a while, well unless your new best friend forces me out on my way."

"Cas?"

"He doesn't like me Dean"

"Doesn't matter, does it" he pulled me closer to him.

"It matters if he sends down a hoard of angry angels on me in my sleep"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to spend more nights with you won't I"

"Well, you or Sam, I'm not bothered which" I teased.

"Babe, come on – I've already got the mental image of you and my brother ingrained in my memory, you don't need to bring it up. Sheesh, I'll have nightmares"

"If you'd rather have me to yourself just say, Deano"

He laughed, "Mav, you're awesome but, you know, I'm not good with the whole commitment thing – so yeah, you do who you like and I'll keep out. Just please don't talk about being in bed with Sammy in front of me."

I laughed, "Fair enough"

Dean chuckled quietly, twisting a strand of my hair between his fingers. With his other hand he traced patterns up and down my side and began humming AC/ DC. It may have been warm outside, but the AC kept the room comfortably cool. I snuggled in to Dean's side and pulled the duvet closer around us.

"Mmm, Mav?"

"Shhhh – sleep"

"Just one thing"

I sighed, "Yeah?"

"You mean… a lot to me."

I smiled, "It's okay"

"No really, you do – I just want you to know that you're brilliant, I can't think what it'd be like without you. You're… irreplaceable"

I nuzzled my head into his neck, "Thank you Dean… you're irreplaceable too"


	2. index

This story is part of a series. In chronological order they are;

- Considerate Crowley

- Meeting The Winchesters

- A Quiet Night In

- Moose In Shining Armour

I'll update this as I post more :)

Also, there's 'Wake Up, Dean' which doesn't really have a set date, though I imagine it in the Bunker


End file.
